SYOT: 164th Annual Hunger Games (AU)
by AlisonBlock
Summary: The Earth as we know it has changed. To prevent another wars and rebellions against the ruler state, Canada, every year are held official Hunger Games. From each continent are together reaped 48 tributes, 24 males and 24 females. AU OPEN!SYOT Hunger Games. Extended summary inside.
1. Anouncement

Extended Summary: The Earth as we know it has changed. To prevent another wars and rebellions against the ruler state, Canada, every year are held official Hunger Games. From each continent are together reaped 48 tributes, 24 males and 24 females. United States and Europe as former rebellion continents are each obligated to choose six states where the reapings will be held, while Australia, Africa, Asia and South America, each have to choose only three states. Every chosen state then has to reap one corageous young man and woman for the honor of representing annual Hunger Games.

* * *

**—Canada—**

_Ottawa, 11:45 a.m._

Almost every citizen of the state Canada was now currently standing on a town square, eagerly looking at the empty podium, where should the president appear in few minutes to announce which states are going to compete in this year's 164th annual hunger games.

_Meanwhile in President Mansion_

President Gillian Pulman was circling around the room, waiting for the Head Gamemaker. Her golden high-heels made a clapping sound that filled the silent room. She stopped as she approached the mirror and eyed herself from head to toe. Her raven black hair were tighed in a high ponytail and big circle earrings hung from her ears. She wore yellow golden sleeevless dress that matched her tanned skin. Gillian's lips pursed into a pleased smile and moved her sight away from the mirror as she heard the familiar footsteps.

"Head Gamemaker Eddie Noel." She greeted him, nodding her head and pointing at wooden chair for him to sit.

"President Pulman. You wished to see me?" He phrased a question as he sat on the pointed place.

"Ah yes, I was wondering how are our arena preparations going?" Gillian, raised her hand and looked at her wristwatch. In ten minutes she's supposed to be at the town square.

"It couldn't be better. As every year we will have a twist in the arena and-" He didn't finish, because he was interrupted by the raven haired beauty.

"Pardon me, Eddie. I have an announcement to make," she pointed at the window, "I did not realize the time when I called for you, my mistake. We shall continue this discussion later."

_Back at the Town Square_

Loud voices of Canadian citizens were suddenly interrupted by strong and deep voice coming from the center of town square where the podium was.

"Welcome, welcome. It's lovely to see all of you." President Gillian said with a bright smile on her lips which gave her a loud applause from the citizens.

"Now," she continued after they all silenced, "the reason why we're all here. For this year's annual hunger games, we've decided for these states. From North America, we shall recieve tributes from New York City, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, New Mexico, California and Hawaii." She paused for a while, giving the citizens time to process the new information. New York was an obvious choice, it competed in Hunger Games almost every year. Same goes for Los Angeles and Las Vegas. California was a bit rarer, but it still wasn't that much surprising. Mexico competed few times, but Hawaii was a news for every one. This is the first time this island will participate in Hunger Games.

"From South America, we will have Brazil, Colombia and Argentina." Not much of a surprise, these three were usual choice for South America.

"From Europe, we've decided for Russia, France, England, Spain, Italy and Sweden." Several sighs came from the audiance, disappointed that Germany, Portugal or their other favourite countries weren't going to participate. Even though, everyone cheered for England and France, those two were certainly going to be favorits.

"From Africa, there will be tributes from Egypt, Turkey and Kenya." Egypt and Turkey were also common countries that competed in Hunger Games when it came to Africa.

"As for Asia, we will have China, India and Japan." Also, very common countries.

"Last, we have here Australia and Oceania. Naturally Australia will compete, New Zealand and finally an island called Fiji." Well, there weren't many options anyways. President Pulman watched the crowd with satisfied expression on her face. Oh yes, this year it's going to be big.

* * *

_AN: I hope it wasn't too confusing, please, please join this SYOT. It will have 48 tributes, one female and one male tribute from each state. In case you didn't catch all of those states, here's recap:_

Europe: Russia (I decided to put Russia in Europe section instead of Asia section, I hope it doesn't disturb anyone), France, England, Spain, Italy, Sweden  
sia: China, India, Japan  
Africa: Egypt, Turkey, Kenya  
Australia and Oceania: Australia, New Zealand, Fiji  
North America: California, Hawaii, New Mexico, New York, Los Angeles, Las Vegas  
South America: Brazil, Colombia, Argentina

TRIBUTE FORM: ((There will be 48 tributes, so I am going to need at least 10 bloodbath tributes. If you wish to sign a bloodbath tribute all you need to do is PM me their name, state, gender and a slight description of their appearance))  
Regular Tribute Form ↓↓↓

_-Basic-_

State (Pick one of the 24 mentioned states):

Name (Please, take in consideration the state that your tribute comes from. So no, an Indian male tribute can't be named John. If you don't have any ideas, contact me or use Google.):

Gender:

Age (Lowest possible age is 10, highest possible age is 20):

Reaped or Volunteered?

Family (Relation, age, name, appearance...):

Friends (Name, age, appearance...):

_-Appearance-_

Body Type (Slender, muscular, curvy...):

Hair colour:

Hair lenght (Short, shoulder-lenght, half back-lenght...):

Hair texture (Curly, straight, wavy...):

Eye colour:

Eye shape (Any special shape or feature?):

Scars:

_-Personality-_

Traits to describe them:

Strenghts (4-5):

Weaknesses (3-4):

_-Before Hunger Games-_

Which stations do they practise at, during training?

Who do they hang out with? (Alone, District partner, larger group of allies...)

Interview angle (Dangerous, sexy, smart, cocky...):

Are they opened to alliances?

Are they opened to romance?

_-Arena-_

How do they act in the first moments of Hunger Games? (Do they grab something and run away, do they go for center, do they wait for their allies...?)

Strategy in arena:

_-Other-_

Anything else you need to say about your tribute that I didn't mention?


	2. Tribute List

**AN: Here's the list of tributes, many spots are opened, feel free to submit tributes. For every female tribute you get 50 sponzor points, for every male tribute you get 80 sponzor points. Enjoy :)**

**AN (12.9.2014): I noticed I've made a mistake by putting Turkey into an Africa section, since Turkey is in Asia, please do forgive me this wrong and let's pretend that in this future Turkey has been placed in Africa for better international relationships :) Or whatever else you can think of.**

**AN (15.9.2014) C'mon people, only six spots left (not counting the reserved ones) ^^ We're getting closer and closer to finally**

**AN (17.9.2014) Aaand we have all spots filled + one reserved. Thank you everyone who submitted, tomorrow I will post the sponsorship points and all that. I've already started writing the reapings, so I hope I will have it all done in a week. I promise to try my best, really.**

* * *

**Okay, I'm really sorry about the constant updating, I just wanted to let you know that now we have all spots filled and I plan to post the first part of reapings in the next few days. I hope you are not annoyed by me yet and thank you for all your support, you are all great!**

* * *

**Europe**

Russia female: Valeryia Karkarova

Russia male: Daniil Ozera

France female: Camille Martin

France male: Arthur Harro

England female: Emma Fisher

England male: James Randor

Spain female: Belle Lara-Urbana Elecroix

Spain male: Arridi Nordal

Italy female: Ryanne "Ry" Bello

Italy male: Gabriele "Lele" Visconti

Sweden female: Anna Evelyn Christianson

Sweden male: Stefan Falkberg

**Asia**

China female: Meifeng Liu

China male: Quant-Ha Oki

India female: Riya Karma

India male: Kaia Naku

Japan female: Tsubaki Setsui

Japan male: Junichi Taira

**Africa**

Egypt female: Layla Khepri Chione

Egypt male: Akil Massri

Turkey female: Ayla Acksoy

Turkey male: Ozan Balik

Kenya female: Adiah Arzu

Kenya male: Kiano Wambua Thabiti

**Australia and Oceania**

Australia female: Vera Bellevue

Australia male: Rhys Nashua

New Zealand female: Pia Hollowbrooke

New Zealand male: Kauri Pintoln

Fiji female: Isabella Huggett

Fiji male: Noah Petrelli

**North America**

California female: Samantha Berkins

California male: Calder Matthews

Hawaii female: Emalee Azure

Hawaii male: Mitchell Henry Christiansen

Mexico female: Serena Ortega

Mexico male: Jonathan "Jon" Alder

New York female: Natalie Wilson

New York male: Christopher Donnelly

Las Vegas female: Paris Vega

Las Vegas male: Loren Nadeau II

Los Angeles female: Arden Villa

Los Angeles male: Matthew Williams

**South America**

Brazil female: Iara Santos

Brazil male: Neymar Santos

Colombia female: Paula Vergara

Colombia male: Lazarillo Puñal

Argentina female: Noelle Nottingham

Argentina male: Sebastian Russo


	3. European Pre-Reapings

**First, a general announcement for those who would like to submit!**

There are no free tributes spots, unfortunately. BUT, I always welcome submissions of stylists, gamemakers, escorts and etc. If you wish so, there's a little form at the end of this chapter which you can fill and send it to me.

**Now a true Author's Note.**

I did it! Oh my god, I actually finished this! I am so sorry for keeping you wait this longer, but my personal life comes first and I had to deal with that. Now, about this SYOT. These are the European pre-reapings. I included only half of the European tributes, but no worries, the other half will also have a separate chapter. Enjoy?

* * *

**Valeriya Karkarova, Russia**

_Oh, Mickey, what a pity you don't understand._

Loud song coming out of the alarm clock made Valeriya frown, even though it didn't stop her from covering her ears with lavender pillows, trying to ignore the music.

_You take me by the heart, when you take me by the hand._

The russian blonde growled and shut the alarm clock with her hand pale, from not getting enough sun this year. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked around her room, blinking for a bit. The room was burried in darkness as the high curtains refused to let any sign of sun in. Valeriya stood up and drew the curtains. She glanced at the small digital numbers on her DVD player. 5:30 a.m.. She could have slept an hour longer if she wished so, but the blonde had other plans for the morning. It was the day of the reapings and in case she would be reaped, she gotta enjoy the morning as much as she can. Of course, there were talks between the girls of how they are going to volunteer this year and bring pride to their state and blah blah blah. Valeriya knew better. The popular ones, or the ones that crave attention would always talk about volunteering to gain respect and admiration. When it came to the real reapings, all of them held their mouth shutted, praying they won't be picked.

_How pathetic._ Valeriya thought and opened the window, allowing the cold air of the morning enter her room. After few seconds, small shivers on her arm appeared and she was forced to grab the warm blanket and wrap it around herself. She went to her dressing table and pushed it aside a little. Lowering her body into a squat position, from the very behind of the wooden shelves she picked a bottle of red wine. As she grabbed the bottle neck, a familiar grin emerged on her lips. Her free hand travelled further, until it hit the burgundy glass. Rising up, she moved the dressing table back to its place and poured herself a glass of the fine wine. Normally she wasn't much of a drinker, but this was a special occasion. Her life as she knows it might end in the next few hours.

The sound of light footsteps and creaky floor made Valeriya drop her glass in a fright. It landed on a persian rug and even though the glass didn't appear to be damaged, her white rug will always be marked by the red wine.

"It's fine. Just me." A tall figure with messy brown hair entered her room and raised her both hands in a reassuring gesture. Valeriya sighed in a relief, once she realized it's only her two years younger sister and pointed for her to come in.

Anastasia, or Ana as she liked to be called, was sixteen years old and she looked awful lot like her sister. The two of them had the same colour of grey eyes and slightly pointed small nose. The only difference between them was their height and Ana's curly brown hair cutted to her shoulders. Anastasia wore oversized black shirt with logo of My Chemical Romance and orange thigh stockings.

"Valeri?" Ana asked in a playful voice and pointed with her hand at the huge dirt on the expensive rug.

"Yebať." She cursed in russian once she noticed it. "I mean, fuck it." She repeated in her strong accent, when she realized she is not supposed to speak in her native language. Even though they weren't on public, she didn't want to risk getting in trouble with Peacekeepers. If it was a normal day, she would have spoken no other language than russian. Everyone spoke russian on a normal day. But on the day of the reapings, the streets are filled with peacekeepers, they are everywhere and they hear everything. It's their job after all.

Ana led out a chuckle and she sat down on the floor. Valeri joined her and reached for the bottle of red wine. She took a sip and then handed it to her sister. The two of them shared the true sisterly bond. Even though Valeriya didn't like to see her sister drink, she couldn't judge her. She gotten herself drunk when she was 14 and her younger sister covered for her without a second blink.

"Are Tina and Navid still together? I saw them yesterday at school and they acted as if they didn't even know each other. It was really weird." Ana asked after she finished her sip. Valeriya couldn't help it, but smiled. This was what she loved about her sister. She didn't ask her the same question everyone has been asking everyone for the past month. ‚Are you prepared for the Hunger Games?' ‚How are you feeling?' ‚It sucks we have to go through this every year.' No. Ana was different. She acted as if it was just another ordinary day and Valeri was grateful for that.

"They broke up a week ago. I thought you knew." Valeriya replied with a shrug. The two sisters continued gossiping and talking about their friends, potentional future boyfriends, enemies and so on.

**Camille Martin, France**

Camille twirled in front of the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked nice. Her white sheath dress complimented her tanned skin and skiny body. No, not skinny. This dress made her look slender and elegant.

"Camille, could you please get out?" Manon, her younger 13 years old sister bumped on the door with her small fists. In their family they had a tradition that the oldest go first. Therefore her parents and older sister Laila were already dressed up and ready to leave. Camille smirked to her reflection and shouted back.

"Just a minute." Manon recognized the lie the minute Camille said it. Camille has always spent the largest amount of time in the bathroom.

She reached for the silver eye shadows and carefully put it on her eyelids. She considered herself pretty, although she would have never admitted it because she wouldn't have wanted to look shallow.

Outside of the bathroom, Manon was tapping her foot nervously. She had shoulder-lenght brown hair that now looked messy from the night and pink nightgown with dotted ankle socks. After minutes of waiting, the door had finally opened and Camille, now fully dressed with perfect make-up on her face walked out of the bathroom into. She looked ravishing and if it wasn't for the waiting, Manon would have even complimented her sister.

Camille walked into the kitchen with smile on her red lips and seated herself beside the kitchen table. Laila was sitting in front of her, her raven hair wrapped into a high ponytail and her glasses with red frame matched her blouse with black high-waist skirt. She looked very bussiness-like and for a moment Camille was envious of her older sister.

"You want blackberries? They are truly wonderful, Anthony brought them to me yesterday." Anthony was a son of the mayor and their family grew vegetables and fruits. Corners of Camille's lips curved into a small smile. Laila and Anthony had been best friends since the primary school and it was obvious he has a huge crush on her. Well, it was obvious to everyone except for Laila herself. Camille opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by a loud noise coming from her phone. She reached for it and saw she has an unread message.

"Who's texting?" Laila asked with her mouth full of blackberries. Camille thought she looked really funny when she talked with full mouth, but never said a thing.

_Remember that the reapings start at 8 a.m. ;)_

Camille read the message and answered to her sister that it's just Axel. She chuckled as it brought a certain memory to her.

_"Camille, are you sure we should be doing this? Reapings will start soon and we do /not/ want to get in trouble with Peacekeepers." Oceane, Camille's red-haired best friend complained as they ascended by each three best friends, Oceane, Camille and Axel, decided to do something before the Reapings, so they went for a walk. It was only a 15 minutes walk, but once they reached the apex, the view was priceless. The area was surrounded by green and you could see the entire city from there._

_"Chill, we still have an hour till the reapings." Camille and the two sat on the grass, enjoying the atmosphere. Camille brushed off her sweated hair of her forehead. _

_"Really? What time is it?" Axel shot her unbelieving look._

_"It's 8 a.m.." She stated as she glanced at her wristwatch and streched herself._

_"8 a.m.?" Axel stood up angrily and Oceane facepalmed herself._

_"Yea, what's wrong?" Camille didn't understand their behaviour._

_"Okay, when exactly do you think the reapings start?" Axel asked her slowly, looking at her._

_"9 a.m.. Duh." Camille responded as she was gently being pulled on her feet by Axel. Oceane chuckled lightly._

_"Darling, I don't know on which planet you live, but here it starts at 8 a.m.." Oceane explains as the three of them rush down the hill. _

Fortunately, they weren't too late, however they've had to deal with the angry glares of Peacekeepers for the rest of the day. Now they laugh about it, but that time they were actually scared as hell. Not arriving on the time, meant dishonor and dishonor is highly punished. Especially on the day when the entire Hunger Games process starts.

**James Radnor, England**

James looked around the center of London and sighed heavily. It was almost 9 a.m., therefore all of the english teenagers of ages from 10 to 20 were already there. Most of them were formally dressed and if this was a different situation, James would surely enjoy the town square filled with short dresses and high-heels.

"Urgh, how long is this going to take?" The sound of Diana's voice brought him back from his thoughts. She was bumping her red high-heel in an annoyance and James couldn't help but be amused by her. Diana was 18, therefore still legible for the Hunger Games and she had one of the most impatient personalities that James has ever encountered. The two of them have been standing in a row for nearly an hour. Even though the Reapings are to be started at 8 a.m., it takes something about 2 hours for all of the children to identify themselves and confirm their presence, therefore the true reapings with crazy styled escort, movie about the rebellion, papers with the names of tributes and all this items don't start before 10 a.m.

"Well if somebody came earlier, we wouldn't have to wait so long." James smirked at her, making an impact on the word somebody.

"Do you have an idea how long does it take for us girls to prepare? We have to pick the right dress, matching shoes and accessories, fitting make-up, style our hair and everything. What do you do? You put on a fresh shirt and you're done." Diana responded, half-jokingly. What she said was truth, though. James didn't have to worry about hair, since he woke up with his messy, swept up hairstyle and since he was a boy, he didn't have to think about make-up or anything of that sort.

"Whatevs. I should have gone with Evan, he's already standing in his section with his peers." He glanced at the section with 20 years olds, where he saw his second best friend talking to someone James didn't know.

"You wouldn't do that to me!" Diana's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in a fake worry.

"Of course not, my lovely best friend." James chuckled at her and tousled her hair with his hand. She growled at him and quickly started to fix her perfectly straighted blonde hair.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Diana stated and smiled at him, which made him know that she wasn't mad at him for real.

"Next!" Loud voice of a creepy Peacekeeper drew them away from their conversation as they realised they are already in.

"Sorry." Diana quickly apologized and announced her name to the Peacekeeper. After she was done, she glanced for the last time at James and made her way to the section of 18 years olds.

"James Randor, 19 years old." The Peacekeeper held out a paper with his name and James signed himself on it. He continued to his age section and went to stand next to some short geeky boy. _Well, that one wouldn't last much in the Hunger Games, _he thought for himself. James was the type who thought way too highly of himself and therefore even though he didn't have much practise for the Hunger Games, except for the few times he goes to gym during the week, he was sure that if he got reaped he would stood a fine chance at winning.

**Gabriele 'Lele' Visconti, Italy**

Gabriele, or as he liked to be called- Lele shivered nervously. In few minutes, his life can change from the bottom to top. _You could be reaped._The inner voice in his head told him. _You wouldn't see your family again. You wouldn't see Lorenzo again_. Lele shook his head as if to erase the thought. He couldn't lose his mother, who would breathe for her children if she could, or his sister Adelina, who was like a best friend to him. Even though she was 22 years old, meaning she was 7 years older then him, she understood him they way only few did and she was also the one who gave him the nickname 'Lele'. When he was 4 years old, he tried to pronounce his own name, but no mater how hard he tried, he couldn't say the word Gabriele. Therefore, his sister came up with this nickname for him to use and since then it stuck up with him.

And one person Lele could not lose by any circumstances was Lorenzo, his boyfriend. Since Lele was child, he had a hard time fitting in. His classmates didn't want to interract with him and he often ended up as an outcast of the class. A freak, weirdo, gay. Those were the words everyone shouted at him when he walked past the halls. Fortunately, when he was 12, a new boy had came to their school, a boy who had intimated him from the very beginning. Lele had a crush on that boy and was afraid that he would see him like everyone else in his class did. One could only imagine the surprise in Lele's eyes when the new boy came to Lele and introduced himself to him. The two of them started friendship which slowly turned into something more, something deeper. Besides Lele's family, Lorenzo was the only person Lele could rely on. If it wasn't for Lorenzo to comfort him, when he needed, Lele would have probably comitted suicide already.

"Lele, is everything alright?" Adelina's thin voice brought him back from his thoughts. He looked at his sister and forced a smile on his lips.

"Of course, Ade." He responded, but Adelina didn't seem to look convinced. She knew her younger brother way too good.

"You won't be picked. There will be kids from the entire Italy, there's no way you could be reaped." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to ease the situation. Adelina was 22 years old and therefore she no longer had to worry for herself about the day of the Reapings, even though she had been always worried more for her brother. The two siblings had wonderful relationship, which couldn't be said about their third, oldest sister. Crystal was their mother's first child, however she is distancing herself from the family for quite some time. She's now 34 and Lele barely remembers her. She cut off all connections from her family and even though they don't talk about her much at home, Lele knows that his sister and especially his mother, will never be able to forget Crystal for abadoning them.

"Yea, I know." Lele smiled again and this time it was more honest. He needed to remind himself over and over that he won't get reaped, otherwise he would have gone crazy already.

**Anna Evelyn Christianson, Sweden**

Anna slowly combed her thick blonde hair. She was sitting with crossed legs on her bed in her room, getting ready for the reapings with her sister Cynthia. Cynthia was 15 years old, therefore two years older than Anna and she had pale skin with blonde hair like Anna's. She was wearing knee-lenght skirt with flowerly pattern that spread into A. She had a light orange top with long sleeves and her hair was styled in a high messy bun. Cynthia twirled around in front of the mirror and admired her appearance.

Anna put her hairbrush down and glanced at her sister. She had always admired Cynthia's beauty and her entire girly appearance.

"So, what do you think?" Cynthia asked as she turned at her sister.

"You look lovely, Cynthia." Anna replied in all honesty and as Cynthia seemed to be pleased with the answer, she danced away from their room, leaving Anna all by herself.

Anna stepped away from her bed and walked to the mirror to look at herself. Her honey blonde hair was now tied in two long braids, revealing her young face. Anna was jealous of her sister that she can wear make-up, while Anna can't. Since she's 13 years old, her parents forbid her from wearing a make-up. Not that she would need it, her face was perfectly clean and soft. She wore long purple dresses that made her look a bit older and white pumps with small stars on them. Anna felt like a princess. This was probably the only good thing about the reapings.

"Anna, are you ready?" Anna quickly turned at the sweet sound of her mother's voice and smiled at her brightly. Even though this wasn't a cheerful day, Anna always had a bright and bubbly personality, therefore not even a sad event like this one could ruin her always high-spirited nature.

"Of course!" Anna kept the smile on her lips, but if you looked closely you could see sadness and worry under all of her sunny attidute. Anna's mother, Maria stood between the doors, her thin lips pursed and blonde hair neated in a wreath around her head. She wore the same serious expression as always, yet she had the graceful aura around herself that made her look like a lady. Even though Anna loved her mother dearly, the two of them were like fire and ice. While Anna was reckless and funny, her mother was cautious and strict.

Maria nodded her head and corners of her lips formed into a small smile, revealing that she was pleased with her daughter's choice of outfit. Maria wore gray pants with matching blazer and white blouse. She will not be able to come to the real reapings, she will be stuck with the rest of the waiting parents and older siblings, stretching their necks to see whether they loved ones did or did not get reaped for the games. Neverthless she wanted to look good and while she wouldn't admit it openly, she was truly worried for both of her daughters. Cynthia was 15 and Anna was 13, both teenagers were egible and while there was slight chance that any of them could be reaped, there was always the risk.

**Belle Lara-Urbana Elecroix, Spain**

"Belle Lara-Urbana Elecroix if you do not come here in five minutes-" Belle heard her mother yell from the downstairs, but she quickly interrupted her.

"Of course mum, I'm almost done!" Now that was by far the greatest lie she had said today. Belle wasn't really into fashion or styling herself for hours as some of her classmates liked to do, but today was a special day. It was a depressive day of the year where two kids, yes, they are all basically still just kids, were chosen for the deadly games for the amusement of all people of Canada. But it was also a social event, an event which required pretty clothes, otherwise it would be considered as insult, treason even. And if she had to dress up, she will do it properly. She already had her hair wrapped in a high ponytail to keep the little strands of her blue hair from falling to her face. However she could not decide whether to put on short black dress or blue tunic with white skirt. As she held those two outfits in her hands, she heard footsteps coming to her room.

"Sister, mother told me to call you for breakfast." Her twin brother Remi bumped into her room and seated himself on the chair.

"You ever heard of knocking? Get out, I'm getting dressed." She glared at him and returned her attention back to her outfits.

"Relax, I'm your brother. You're basically the most unattractive person in this world to me." He stated, which earned him a nasty glare from Belle.

"I said, get out!" She grabed his arm and shoved him from her room, smashing the door in front of his face. She has wonderful realtionship with her brother, but sometimes he's just the most annoying person in this world.

Belle glanced at her wristwatch and quickly grabbed the black dress. She was never fond of high-heels, even though they made the legs look wonderful, so she chose silver pumps that matches her accessories. She ran downstairs and seated herself at the table next to her mother. The smell of pancakes hit her nose and she realized how hungry she was. She grabbed the first perfectly done pancake and spilled large amount of syrup on it.

"They taste absolutely amazing, mum." She said with full mouth as she took a bite. Her brother, who already had eaten his breakfast just laughed at her and she threw a tiny piece of pancake at him. When her brother leaned in to do the same, Giselle, their mother shot both of them a glare.

"How old are you? Five?" She asked in an annoyance. She was a single mother and sometimes it was too much for her to handle the twins.

"She started it!" Remi realized how childlish this sounded, but it was the truth.

"He laughed at me!" Belle replied.

"Enough!" Giselle shouted at both of them and that seemed to silence them. The three of them spent the rest of the breakfast quietly, but that didn't stop Belle from kicking her brother under the table. They were 19 years old, yet somehow they managed to act around each other like they were ten years younger. Even though Belle wouldn't say it out loud, she enjoyed the little fights or disagreements. When you fight with someone, it means you care enough about them to waste the energy on the disagreement. And not caring about each other is the worst thing that can happen to family.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now I really need your opinion. How did you feel about this chapter? What do you think of each character? Who is by far your most favourite and your last favourite? From these six, who do you think will have the best chance at survival?

**Sponsorship:** If you want to be a sponsor for your character(s), please fill these form and PM it to me.

Your name:

Name of your character(s):

**If you want to submit a character from Capitol, here are the forms:**

**~Stylist or Escort~**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Assigned country (meaning, who she/he will be stylist of):

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio:

**~Gamemaker~**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio:

Ideas for the arena:


End file.
